Blending within the Surroundings
by Minlem the Fool
Summary: After searchers chase Henry and the living sketch Bendy around the studio. They bunker down into a room to rest, or not. Note this is based into the AUs of shinyzango and themarginalartist on tumblr! Hope you enjoy reading!


All that can be heard in the musky wooden halls is the gloppy moans of the inky beings pulling themselves through room to room. They pass by a door that was secuerely shut to drag down another hall. Unknowingly missing the chance to hear a creak and click from the shut door. A hand pulls out a paper with a cartoon drawling of a little horned being. It twists its wrist to present both sides of the hallway to the toon and slips the paper back in the room shutting the door and lock. The hands' owner is revealed to be a graying hair man with a taut built grasping the paper with a worrying look at the toon. "Well, are they gone Bendy" quietly questions the man glancing at the door. Bendy looks up to the man widely grinning says "yup! Told you Henry this spot would be safe!" Henry wearily eyes drift back to smiles back at Bendy while he leans on the door to slide down to the ground.

Henry starts to clear his throat only to start hacking. Looking up at Henry Bendys' grin forms to a frown. He walks toward the edge of the paper toward Henrys' hand to rub his gloved hand to the calloused thumb. Looking down at his dancing shoes softly the toon states, "your throat is getting worse, I'm even starting to feel in the link" shock flashes across Henrys' eyes. Wheezing in a sign he meets the toon gaze with a stare "yeah I just need some rest an-" the sudden coughing fit makes Henry drop the paper to reach for his neck and cover his mouth. The page flips in the air to land on the ground blank side up. "Henry!" Calls the toon from the underside of the page. The coughs turn into wrenching sounds until a splat on the floor silences the coughing.

The paper flips over showing Bendy tossing over his shoulder a punching-glove out of the box to disappear off the page. He looks at dusting himself over while asking Henry, "You alright? We should head back to-" Bendy peeks at Henry only to freeze and squeak an "oh no" as despair shakes Bendys' voice when seeing the black liquid drips from Henrys' lips. Henry unfocused stare is right where the gunk of ink pools on the floor. His hands shake too much as he reaches slowly for his chin with a trembling hand. As he looks at the oily liquid staining his hand Bendy on his knees pleas, "Henry! Please! Snap out of it! We need to get you to the room wi-" "it won't help" rasps Henry's answer. Bendy gets up to strut in a circle while pulling his horns says, "Gah! We got to try something! We-" "Ben! Please I-" hacking starts again.

Covering his mouth Henry's eyes start to tear-up from the harsh choke in his throat. His brow line scrunches up and his cheeks puff up only to descend with a swallow. The doodle on the floor gob-smackingly states, "you just swallowed" while pointing at Henry. "Yep" is Henrys' tame response. Bendy shuts his eyes, and slowly grabs his head to lift it off his shoulders. His body pitches for a hard throw. The toons head is flying to hit the pages boundary to ricochet across the page and bounce back onto Bendys' shoulders. Signing he glimpses at Henry to asks, "why?" Henry tilts his neck to look at the pipe covered ceiling he rasps, "ink isn't the worst thing I've had in here" he puts the marked hand to his chest the other grabbing for Bendys' page.

Bendys' frown deepens as he walks to Henrys' thumb grasping it in a tight hug. Henry grins with a raspy remark "Bendy, thanks it's still hard to handle about after being drafted" slowly he reaches his stained hand to steady the quivering toon. His hand rubs Bendys' back. Suddenly the staining ink on the hand slips right into Bendys' back, "ouch!" Yelped the toon. Quickly Henry retreats his hand as Bendy flops on the line in the page. Licking his lips Henry pleas, "bud it can't-" "it is" interrupts Bendy. He gets back up and trembles as he looks at Henrys' pale face. He clenches his eyes shut admitting the truth, "It's exactly like Sammys' ink!"


End file.
